Some like it hot
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Gray gets the shock of his life when he realises that Juvia likes it hot. Oneshot and prompt from an anonymous on Tumblr!


Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

How are we doing guyssss? I've got yet ANOTHER oneshot for you guys to enjoy! This was a prompt that someone had for me on Tumblr about the Fairy Tail cover that came out where Juvia was on the front and it said 'some like it hot'. I was asked if I could make a oneshot on that, so I did!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Some like it hot**

 **Oneshot**

Gray was horrified. Absolutely horrified.

 _Juvia had just rejected him._

What the hell kind of sick plot twist was this? Was he maybe in a nightmare? There was no way that this was real. No, he refused to believe it. Juvia _hadn't_ rejected him, he was just thinking of the worst, that's all.

Juvia was standing there, right in front of him as she looked at him with a confused expression. Was he okay? He had invited her out on what sounded like it was a date, but Juvia had to decline. She thought he would have been able to notice by now, that she wasn't into him anymore. The stalking? Finished a long time ago. -Sama at the end of his name? Completely unnecessary. The constant blubbering when he didn't acknowledge her? Over it. The obvious jealous? Stupid!

"Ano, are you okay, Gray?"

Oh, she's also stopped talking in first person too.

Gray shook his head to get rid of all the confusing thoughts inside of his head. He had to play it cool and make it seem like he wasn't shocked that she said no. He just had to now find out why in the hell she said no to him when it had practically been her dream for him to say yes to her. Maybe he took too long. Erza had told him that it's rude to keep a girl waiting, especially one who was so in love with you.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" His voice came out weak and he had to stutter for him to get his voice back. This doesn't happen to him.

"I was just, surprised you know? I just thought..."

He couldn't even bring himself to continue that sentence because then it would sound like he was degrading her down to some pathetic and desperate girl, which she was far from. No. Wait, that was rude of him to say, even if it was in his own head.

He watched as Juvia shifted her weight from one foot to the other. That made him look down at it gave him another reason for his brain to short circuit.

" _Just what the fuck is she wearing?"_

He couldn't lie, it was an _extremely_ hot day which made him not even want to fight with Natsu because he just wouldn't be able to take it if he got doused in those flames. The sun was already beating down on his back with no mercy, having Natsu's flames would actually make him combust.

That also meant that Juvia was standing right in front of his very eyes with a white bikini top like Cana usually wore and a blue sarong skirt. One side was hitched up and out peeked one of her sexy toned legs that made him gulp. She wasn't even pale like she normally was. The sun had been shining for weeks and he had noticed that she had basked in it a lot more than usual, giving her an amazing tan.

He was pretty sure that the sun was also the very thing that made him delirious and actually made him ask out Juvia. It must have made her delirious too, because she rejected him. That must have been the explanation, she was just too hot!

" _Maybe if I cool her down, she'll be in her right state of mind!"_

"Is it too hot for you or something? Do you need me to make it rain on you or something? You also look...constipated..."

Gray jumped out of his thoughts once more and stared at the girl in horror. He looked WHAT?!

Juvia looked like she finally got it. Her face morphed into one of pity as she spoke again.

"Oh, are you surprised that I said no? Well you see, I've moved on. Not to say that I won't remember you as my first love and I'll forever be thankful that you made me see the sun and that I joined Fairy Tail through you, but I've now matured and I'm a different woman from the young girl that I used to be. If you include the years that we were frozen for, I pretty much chased you for almost 13 years of my life. We're 23 now Gray, of course I wasn't going to wait forever..."

She trailed off, as if she had suddenly said too much, but she was okay with that. She had gained _some_ sort of closure by talking to Gray about why she doesn't like him in that way anymore and a load had been lifted off of her shoulders. Like she had said, she'll always remember him as her first love, doesn't mean she was now in love with him.

"Oh...I understand. I'm sorry I ignored your emotions for so long and practically led you on. You didn't deserve that. I'm happy that you've moved on. Guess it's my turn now."

He laughed awkwardly and Juvia laughed with him, though her's wasn't really an awkward laugh which made him feel like they were going to be okay. He hadn't ruined their friendship, which was good.

"It's so hot out today, I feel like going to Ryuzetsu land."

He was trying to make conversation, but Kami knows how hard it is for him right now. How could he just pretend like everything was fine after he just asked her out and she shot him down from the high that he was feeling?

" _Wow, is that what she felt on a daily basis? That is low, I guess karma really was waiting for me then. What an idiot."_

"Actually, I think Erza said she was going to round up a group of people who wanted to go. Personally, I like it hot, feels nice and toasty. Not a fan of the cold, makes me wear all my wooly clothing and then I can't tan wonderfully like this. I mean look at me!"

She then gave him a slow twirl and Gray could feel his mouth salivating. She really did tan wonderfully. She looked bronze and he decided that she deserved to be out in the sun every waking minute.

"I think me being in the rain for a good majority of my childhood just ruined my skin complexion and made me very pale. I'm not complaining though. Natsu-kun!"

Juvia had seen Natsu enter into the guild with his exceed. He looked up and grinned at her. Happy whispered something into his ear which made the fire dragon slayer blush and swat the cat away. Happy flew over to Carla to give Natsu some space before he came to pester him and Juvia at a later time.

"Hey Juve, icicle. Hmm, maybe not so much an icicle now, maybe a melting popsicle."

Natsu laughed at his own joke as Juvia tittered next to him. Gray grew frustrated as he couldn't help but punch Natsu on the shoulder. With Natsu being so close to Gray, he could suddenly feel the hot flames that Natsu gave off and it was almost like it was attacking him. It pissed him off.

"Erza was thinking that we all go to Ryuzetsu land. Please Natsu-kun, don't fight anyone, okay? It took a lot to get you off the banned list, as well as a lot of the guys from various other guilds! Well actually, they were easier to get off the list because they all blamed you."

Natsu cackled at the memory of what he had done all those years ago. Even though he was 23 and had matured a lot more than his 17 year old self, he was also a lot stronger. With all that fire magic within his body, he was practically a walking time bomb, waiting to destroy something.

Juvia gave him a look that told him she didn't find it funny and he just laughed and kissed her forehead. Gray's jaw dropped as the two of them forgot that he was even there, standing next to him. Did he see that correctly, or was he now hallucinating thanks to Natsu's magic heat?

"I just don't want the place to be destroyed _before_ we go on the couples slide, okay? I've had enough of going down it with the wrong people."

Gray wanted to scream, he really did. When in the FUCK did this happen?! Where had he been?!

Natsu placed both of his hands on Juvia's bare waist and pulled her into him. He too was shirtless today, not bothering with his usual jacket. Not because he was too hot, just because he wanted to be.

Gray watched as Juvia's breasts pushed up against Natsu's chest and his eyes couldn't pull away from the scene in front of him. They were definitely fucking with him. This was no longer a hallucination, he was right in thinking that this was a nightmare. _Just what is happening?_

"I promise Juve, we'll get to go on the slide. In fact, let's make it the first thing we go on we get there, okay?"

Juvia made a noise to show that she was happy with that answer and Gray watched as she tiptoed and tilted her head, as if to ask Natsu for a kiss on the lips, which he happily gave to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they pulled each other closer until there was no space. Gray finally found the will to turn his head when he realised that this was all real and no, he wasn't in the middle of a nightmare. He flinched when he could hear them.

"Okay, I'm going over to Erza to tell her that we're ready to go as soon as possible. Do you want to eat first?"

Gray turned his head back around when he thought it was all clear, but now Natsu was whispering something into her ear. He had what looked like a devilish expression on his face as Juvia's now bronze face turned a little pink.

"Natsu-kuuun."

Gray had to step in at this point.

"OKAY! Let's keep it PG okay?"

The couple jumped and Juvia's blush deepened before she pulled away and hurried off to Erza. Natsu licked his lips as he watched her scurry off before he looked at Gray. He knew that the ice mage was confused. Gray had gone off on a really long job one time as he did a solo mission in the mountains. That was the time that Natsu and Juvia started hitting it off and boom! They were a couple!

The dragon slayer patted Gray's shoulder as he smirked at him. Gray turned his head towards him, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?" Gray managed to hiss out. The heat was definitely getting to him now, he needed to freeze something.

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders with a little laugh before walking away. He decided to mess with Gray a bit. He had noticed that Gray was starting to like the water mage, even though her feelings for him had faded away a long time ago. He had to make it clear that even though they were friends, he had to show him that Juvia was no longer single. Natsu's smirk grew wider.

"Some like it hot, ice Princess."

* * *

So how was that guys? Enjoy it? I hope you did! While I'm waiting for my results for all my final exams, I'm literally just writing and partying. Tryna live my best life lol. I jist want you guys to know that I do accept prompts on Tumblr. It takes me a bit of time to think of a good story for it, but I do write oneshots for them eventually lol. If you do send me a prompt, don't think that I've ignored you, I will be thinking of how to write it lol.

Don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys too much!

Lolita-love,

Lolita-chan


End file.
